


Pixelator

by Shirolilmoon



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Display of homophobia/homophobic behaviour, Identity Issues, M/M, Male!Marinette - Freeform, Oblivious!Adrian, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirolilmoon/pseuds/Shirolilmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marin's class is visiting the Grand Paris hotel, as part of a program to try out some of the jobs that the staff do in the hotel on a daily basis, when rock idol Jagged Stone arrives. While Jagged is checking in, an overly-obsessed fan named Vincent Asa sneaks in behind him and tries to take a picture with Stone, but he is swiftly kicked out of the hotel by Jagged's assistant, warned to never approach Stone again. Angry at being shunned by his idol, Vincent becomes influenced by Hawk Moth and turns into Pixelator, a supervillain who uses a head-mounted telescopic camera to take photos of people, making them vanish and trapping them in a white empty space by "digitising" them into living portraits that appear on his apartment wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never meet your Idols

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug. I took inspiration, and I hope no one will be mad for the things I have written or the changes there have been made.
> 
> This Fanfic is part of a series, and part of the story will not make sense unless you read from the beginning.  
> The fic is unbeta'ed. All mistakes in this stories are mine :)

So, it had been a week since Marin had started out becoming Ladybug on a regular basis. He hadn’t met any other akumas yet. Tikki had explained that Hawk Moth might be recovering his own powers for the next akuma. Still, nothing happening was kind of unnerving.

He also had to be careful with his returns to home, as people seemed to realize the superheroes roamed the night after he and Chat had stopped a few burglars and other petty crimes in their night patrols. Alya had started going out looking for him.

Trying to find out where he lives. She had said. He had been lucky. She announced it to him, before she started. He also warned Chat about her, saying that he had seen her lurking around, whenever he had been on patrols. The cat had thanked for the warning, and said he’d be looking our for her as well, though they both knew Alya’s eyes was on Ladybug mostly.

Still Marin was suspecting she’d try to find out Chat too. If nothing else, then just to ask him about Ladybug.

He sighed as he walked into class again that day. He took his seat as usual. He blushed a little, when he could hear the chatter behind him. They were still fangirling over Ladybug! Why was he cursed like that?

He looked down at his sketch book and started drawing instead. It was better than listening to the stupid gossip any day. “Hey there, Buster. You are up early.” Marin looked up to see Alya take her seat next to him. He gave her a smile. “Well, I got a good alarm now. Seems to get me up in time.”

Alya smiled. “Good, you needed a good alarm.” Marin sighed, but he knew she was right. He was impossible to wake, if he hadn’t like ten alarms. Tikki, however seemed to be able to wake him, though.

Marin chuckled. “Well, thanks for having so little fate in me getting up in the morning.” He muttered, but in a good hearted nature. Then he spotted Nino and Adrian enter the class, and hi attention went straight back to his sketchbook, so he would avoiding staring at Adrian.

Alya sighed at the sudden change in personality that Marin made. “Good morning Adrian.” She said and smiled at the boy. Adrian looked at them. “Good morning Alya. Good morning Marin.” Marin’s head jerked up. “Goo-goo … hey Adrian!” He said in a frantic tone and waved like an idiot. Alya wanted to face palm herself, but stopped. Instead she waited until Adrian had sat down.

“You have been like this for a week not, Buster.” She whispered. Marin sank into his seat. “I know, Alya. It’s just … I freeze up every time he even looks at me.” He looked over at Alya. “I don’t even know if he likes guys.” He groaned and rested his head on the table. Alya patted his head. “There, there. We’ll find out soon enough. First of all, you needs to be able to talk to him, though.”

“I know.” Marin said and sighed. How he was ever going to say anything proper to Adrian what the real question here, though.

“Have you always worn earrings?” Marin jerked up. He turned and looked at Alya. “Yes!” He said immediately. The earrings was luckily black, when Tikki wasn’t in them, so Alya wouldn’t think them to be Ladybug’s miraculous. “I have always been wearing them. They were a gift from my … uncle, when he visited last winter. Been using them ever since.” He lied. Alya nodded. “They are pretty.” She said. Marin smiled at that. “Thanks. I really like them too.”

He chuckled. “Still, I guess it’s kind of weird getting earrings as a guy, huh?” He said and touched his ears. He still couldn’t believe that he could wear the earrings without even having real holes.

“I think it’s very matching. They suit you.” Alya said and smiled. Marin chuckled. “Thanks.” He said and played with his bangs that was covering his face. He had never been more happy that his hair looked different when he was Ladybug. It was more slick, and styled in a way he’d never do himself.

“Alright people, Class begins.” Marin straightened up as Mrs. Bustier spoke up.

“Remember, Tomorrow we will be meeting up at the Grand Paris Hotel, to have our work experience field trip.” She said. “Remember this is thanks you Mr. Bourgeois that we’ll get to go.” Marin wanted to groan inwardly. He knew Chloe probably had a finger in picking whatever he was going to do, and after he had refused to move away from his seat last week, he was sure she would use this opportunity to exact her revenge on him.

“I’m sure we’ll be just fine, Marin. What the worst she can make us do?” Alya said and smiled. Marin looked at her. He knew better then to think it wouldn’t be bad.

 

“Well, now we know for sure who help Daddy make the assignments.” Alya said as they arrived the next day and Adrian and Chloe was grouped up to be together at the desk. Alya and Marin on the other hand wasn’t on the list that Mr. Bourgeois was holding, and had yet to get any jobs for the day.

“Of course, she gets to spend the entire day with Adrian.” He muttered. Not that he’d be able to enjoy an entire day with Adrian, anyway. Marin knew he’d be way too nervous and then it would just result in a lot of awkward silence. Therefore, maybe it was better. Still, it didn’t mean Marin liked seeing Chloe clinging onto Adrian like that.

“This is gonna be the worst day, ever.” He said for what seemed like the thousand time. “I bet, there is nothing but the worst jobs left.” He said and looked over at Alya.

“Relax girl, I’m sure-”

“Daddy!” Marin and Alya looked up and saw Chloe stand with a piece of paper. Well, Marin would bet a 100 euro that that paper was their assignments, and that they were bad.

“Ah, thank you sweetie.” Mr. Bourgeois said and accepted the paper. “Let’s see. Alya you are going to be sorting trash at the main dumpster.” Alya gasped. Marin couldn’t help but feel guilty for her. That job had to suck.

“And Marin.” Oh boy, now it was his time. “You’ll be -” Just then a crocodile walked into the lobby startling the mayor. Marin looked at the crocodile, and then looked up. Behind him Kim was pushing a cart filled with baggage. He gaped. Then he pulled at Alya’s shirt. “It’s Jagged Stone!” He whispered in excitement. Alya gave him a confused look.

Marin gaped. “You don’t know Jagged Stone? He’s like the most famous rock singer, ever.”

Apparently, Alya was not the only one not knowing about Jagged. “Excuse me, but this is a luxurious hotel, not a zoo.”

“Daddy.” Chloe waved him over again, and whispered something at him. It seemed like whatever she said, made the mayor change attitude immediately.

“Mister Stone, welcome to the Grand Paris Hotel.” He said with a bow. “I am mayor Bourgeois, the owner of this establishment. In fact, this establishment is the most luxurious of all of Paris. How may I serve you?” He asked.

“How did you think? I didn’t come in here to stand in your Lobby, you know.” Jagged said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kind of was. This was a Hotel. There was limits to what a person with that amount of baggage would want to do, Marin reasoned.

“Jagged would like to check in to the best suite you have, Mr. Bourgeois.” The woman behind him said. Marin recognized her as his agent.

“And you better have to huge bathtub for Fang. Not like those tiny ones I seem to find everywhere else.” Jagged said.

“We have everything you need, Mrs. Fang.” Mr. Bourgeois said, addressing the manager. Marin frowned. Not that wasn’t right, he was sure that Fang was-

“Fang is my crocodile.” Mr. Bourgeois Looked down at the crocodile, a little stunned, which made Marin want to laugh. It was pretty clear that he was scared of it.

“Mister Stone, I’m sure we have everything that you need for your … Fang.” He continued, but Marin’s attention drifted away from the Rock star, as he thought he heard something. Then he heard it again. He turned his head and saw a guy, hiding behind a counter and … taking pictures of Jagged Stone?

Fang seemed to see the same, as it followed over to the stranger, and scared him to stumble out in the open.

“Oh, no … not you again.” Jagged said and looked at the man.

“Remember me Mister Stone?” The guy asked with an awkward smile. “Vincent Asa, I’m your number one fan.” He smiled. “Just one photo to show everyone in the world that we are best buds. Come on, please?” Marin looked at the guy. Was he crazy? Jagged couldn’t look more annoyed at him, and here he was acting like they were best buds.

“I know that you claim to be my biggest fan. You have been to my last 36 shows, but we are not friends.” Jagged pointed out and looked at him. The Vincent guy, didn’t listen, though, ad he more or less forced himself next to Jagged and wrapped an arm around him, like besties would do.

“There,” he smiled as he lifted hi camera, “look into the lense.” Jagged’s agent was faster, though and snapped the camera away from the fan.

“Didn’t you hear mister Stone? You still haven’t got it, have you?” She grabbed him and shoved him out of the hotel. Alya made and impressed whistle. “Man, you should not piss her off.” Marin agreed.

Then she returned and Mr. Bourgeois smiled. “Well then, I’ll show you to your suite, Mister Stone.” He turned. “Marin, come with me. We might have need of you.” He said. Marin nodded and followed.

 

“Jagged Stone will be needed a new pair of shades for tonight’s show. The French flag’s colour and with two Eiffel towers on them.” The Agent, who had introduced herself as Penny, said. “Can you get that for him?” She asked. Marin was about to protest. He had never seen sunglasses that looked like that.

“Of course, Marin here will ensure that the right glasses have been found.” Marin paled. “But I have never heard of a place that sell glasses like that.” Marin quickly added. Mr. Bourgeois gave her a look. “Of course there is, you just have to find it.” Leaving no room to argue. Marin nodded.

He went out to all the various places where he knew shades was sold, but there really was nothing. He found a pair with two small Eiffel towers on, and sighed. “Guess these are the best there are.” He muttered to himself, though he wasn’t happy with giving these to Jagged. They didn’t look like the order.

“Those are not even close to what Mister Stone wants.” Tikki said. Marin sighed. “I know Tikki, but there is nothing else. We checked, remember?” He pointed out. Still, Marin knew these glasses wouldn’t satisfy Jagged. He knew how Jagged’s style was, and these glasses would be a joke.

“What should I do, Tikki?” He asked. Then it hit him. “Mrs. Bustier is grading me on effort, right?” He said and smiled. Tikki nodded, but not following him. “Well, if I can’t buy them. I can make them.” He said and smiled. He needed supplies, though.

He put back the glasses, and instead picked up a pair that was made of metal. Then he hurried out. “These will either be the coolest glasses ever seen, or the most ugly, but I got to try.” He said. Tikki smiled. “That’s the spirit.”

When he got home with the supplies he started working. Then he got a call from Alya. “Hello?” He said. “Where are you, Buster? You are missing your chance at being with Adrian.” Marin sighed. “Sorry, I’m making glasses.” He said. “Glasses? Why’d you need glasses?” Marin chuckled.

“Well, not for me, Alya. For Jagged. I was asked to get him some French flagged Eiffel tower glasses. I couldn’t find any in the shops, so I’m home making some. They’ll be great, I hope.” He poked out the shades of the pair he had just bought, and started bending the metal in the shape he needed. He just hoped he didn’t make the glasses too small for Jagged head.

 

Adrian looked as Marin had left. He sure took a while to return. “Think mister Fairy is going to return?” Chloe asked. Adrian looked at her. “Who is mister Fairy?” He asked.

“Um, Marin, of course.” She said, like it was obvious. Then she gasped. “Oh, I forgot. You don’t know it, Adrikins.” She smiled and leaned closer.

“Marin is a weirdo. He’s a fag.” Adrian looked surprised at Chloe. Marin was gay? He hadn’t realized. Then he frowned. “That’s not nice, Chloe. Just because he have other preference, you don’t need to call him names.”

Chloe chuckled. “Oh, Adrikins, you are so naïve. That is precisely the reason to call him names.” She winked. Adrian wanted to protest, but then the door opened and a rather strangely dressed man entered. Adrian looked at him. He kind of look like …

“Hey! You can’t just walk in here. My Daddy only allowed the most famous people in here, and not weirdos like you.” Chloe said, already in the man’s face. He couldn’t help but get the slight urge to punch Chloe. Just a little. Still, he was a gentleman, and he wouldn’t.

“Well then, allow me to introduce myself.” The strange man said. “I’m Pixelator, you biggest fan.” Adrian gave the man a suspicious look.

“Oh, you flatter me, sir. Keep going.” Chloe’s tone immediately went to sweet, as he said he was a fan. Of course, she’d be all cute and sweet now, Adrian thought, supressing an eye roll.

“Look into the lens.” The man said.

“Chloe watch out!” Adrian called as he ran over to get her out of the way, but it was too late. Instead they both got hit by the camera, and was gone.

They appeared in a completely white room. “What just happened?” Chloe said in a panicked voice.

“I think we have been pixelated, or maybe digitized.” Adrian reasoned. As he looked over himself.

“What do you mean with that?” Chloe asked, clearly in distress.

“I don’t really know, but I don’t think it’s a good thing.” Adrian said, as he got up and looked around. There didn’t seem to be anything for miles and miles ahead.

“Well, I can fix this.” Chloe said as she took out her phone. Adrian looked at her, wondering what she might do. Then she started dialling, and he sighed. “Daddy?” Of course, she’d call her dad. That’s what she always did when there was trouble. Adrian sighed.

“Maybe we should look around?” Adrian said. Chloe looked at him. “You just wait, I’ll get a hold of daddy soon, and we’ll be just fine.” She said, but followed after Adrian as he started to walk.

After four more tries she gave him and glared at her phone. She let out a frustrated groan. “I still can’t get through to daddy.” She said. “How can there be no cell reception here? Ridiculous.”

Adrian tried to ignore Chloe’s Diva mode. “This place just goes on forever.” He said to himself. “No doors, not walls, no nothing.”

“You mean we are stuck here?” Chloe suddenly burst out next to him, giving him a shock. He hadn’t realized she had gotten that close. Also, she was clinging to him. “Just the-“ He looked as she paused. Then a smile came on her face. “Just the two of us?” Adrian felt his blood go cold.

“No!” He said in half panic. “There’s gotta be a way out somewhere.” He said, but just then Chloe was hugging him. He tensed up. “I hope.” Chloe may be a friend, but even Adrian would rather die than spent eternity trapped with her.

 

Marin returned to the hotel, and was surprised to see Kim and the doorman gone. When he went inside, Adrian and Chloe was gone too. He frowned. “Adrian? Chloe?” He called out.  Where were they? He groaned.

“I get they have gone off somewhere fun.” He said in frustration. “ And here I am all alone, without Adrian.” Even if he couldn’t talk to Adrian, he just wanted to be able to look at him.

“Marin, let’s just go give Jagged his glasses, maybe they’ll be back once you return.” Marin sighed, but nodded. It didn’t help lingering here, anyway. Adrian wasn’t here. He headed over to the elevator and pressed the floor where Jagged’s suite was.

As he stood in the elevator he looked at the glasses he had made. “I hope he’ll like them.” He said and sighed. Tikki chuckled. “Of course he will, silly. They are the coolest thing ever.” Tikki said and Marin smiled at her. “Thanks Tikki.” He said.

The elevator door opened and Marin took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m ready.” He muttered to himself. He headed down and knocked on the door. When Penny was the one opening the door he was a little disappointed. “Yes?” She asked.

“I’ve brought the glasses that Mister Stone wanted.” He said and handed them over. Penny looked at them. “These are rather unique.” She said. “I see that France sells all sorts of glasses.” Marin gave a slight sheepish smile. “Actually, I made them.” That made Penny look at him in surprise.

“I mean, there wasn’t any glasses that matched mister Stone’s request, so I just … I made them.” He fiddled with his fingers. “I hope they are good enough.” He said.

“If not, then I’ll try again.” He added quickly. “I’ll bring them to mister Stone.” Marin nodded. “I’ll … be in the lobby if you-” Then the door was closed. Well, that was rude, but Marin sighed and turned.

“I hope they are good enough.” He said with a sigh. “Don’t worry, hard work always pays off.” Tikki said. “And they are like ten times better than the ones you found in the store.” Marin smiled. “You always knows what to tell me.” He said.

A sharp noise and a light startled Marin, and he turned to see a man stand at the door to Jagged’s suite. Was he … “an Akuma.” He muttered. He looked around. The fire escape. *He hurried over and closed he door behind him. “Time to transform.” He said and turned to Tikki. “Tikki, Spots on!”

He then hurried back and burst into the room.

“See you later, alligator.” Ladybug watched as Fang vanished. He let out a quiet gasp. Jagged was in the same stunned expression. He touched the spot where Fang was before. “What … Fang?” He called, but the crocodile was clearly gone.

Jagged looked at the man. “Who are you?”

“Who are you?” He asked.

“I’m Pixelator, your biggest fan, Mister Stone.” Pixelator said and bowed. “Can I call you Jagged?”

“No.” Jagged backed off as Pixelator walked closer, until he was against the wall. Pixelator just continued, though. “I want to immortalize you, Jagged.” He said and kneeled in front of the frightened rock star. “I’ll be your one and only fan. You’ll belong to me for eternity. Now, look into the lense.”

Marin had heard enough of this. He swung his yoyo and wrapped it around Jagged, pulling him over to him, causing Pixelator to tumble. Pixelator turned and looked at him. Then he smiled. “Ah, you must be Ladybug.” Ladybug started swirling his yoyo around, behind him ready to strike.

“I have heard such pathetic things about you.” Pixelator taunted. Then he started shooting, Marin gasped and dragged Jagged into a hiding spot. He’d need to dodge the shots from the glasses, or camera, but he still needed to get close enough to get them from him. He looked out from his hiding spot and quickly had to dodge, as Pixelator started firing again. He deflected one of the shots with his yoyo.

However, even though he was good, Pixelator still hit his hand. He let out a startled noise. That … actually hurt. He looked at his hand. What just. He gasped. It was … he tried to touch it, but his hand went through.

He hid behind the cart, holding Jagged’s baggage, and shoved it at Pixelator. Once the villain was immobilised, he moved to retrieve his yoyo, which he had dropped as his hand got hit.

His pixelated hand still was useless, but he went over to Jagged Stone. “Hold onto me tightly, Mister Stone, I’m getting us out of here.”

 

After hiding Jagged at the school, Ladybug went to find out more about the akumatized fanboy. Finding Vincent Alsa’s house was easy, when you had a magic yoyo that knew everything, it seemed. It was actually very creepy, when he thought about it. He opened the door and went in. The house seemed normal enough, with the exception of one room. This room was filled with Jagged Stone.

“Well, this isn’t creepy, like at all.” He muttered for himself.

Then he thought he saw something move. He turned and frowned. There was nothing there, but the wall filled with pictures. Then he saw it. The pictures. They were moving. “What?”

He looked over them. The seventh picture was … Chloe and Adrian!

Chloe started screaming.

“Ladybug?” Ladybug’s attention went to Adrian. “Wha … what are you two doing in there?” He asked. That seemed to be the moment Chloe remembered who he was. “Oh, Ladybug!” She said, and Ladybug could swear stars appeared in her eyes. “You remember me? Your biggest fan, Chloe!” She actually removed herself from Adrian, which made Ladybug happy.

“Please, please get us out of here! It’s terrible in here.” Adrian gave her a weird look, which made Chloe quickly say. “I mean, it’s only terrible, when you are not here.” Ladybug frowned. She was clinging to Adrian again. Well, at least he knew where Adrian went, and now he had another reason to get to Pixelator.

One of the other photos actually had some useful information. They had been captured more recent, and they quickly gave Ladybug direction as to where he should go. “I hope Chat Noir, is there already.” He said and sighed as he headed for where Pixelator was.

When he arrived at the scene, the police was already there. However, they had a much success apprehending Pixelator as they had Stoneheart. “Can’t you control that itchy trigger finger?” He called out. Pixelator turned to him and smiled. “Look into the lens.” He said. “Wait!” Ladybug said.

“I have a proposition to make.” Ladybug said. That made Pixelator hesitate. “I’ll tell you where Jagged is, and you free the people.” He said.

“Why should I believe you, Ladybug?” He asked. Oh, is seemed this guy wasn’t a complete idiot, then. Ladybug smiled. “Because you have no choice. I’m the only one that knows where Jagged is.” He said.

“How about I free half of them now, and the rest after the shoot?” Ladybug looked at him. Guess that was the best he could ask for at the moment. “Deal.”

Like he was actually going to keep his end, though. Still, he saw people appearing again. He just hoped that Adrian and Chloe was among the half released. The less those two was together, the better.

Ladybug got up and looked at Pixelator. “I kept my part of the deal, Ladybug. Now tell me where Jagged is.” He hold up a hand. “Not until there is no innocent bypassers around.” He said. Pixelator sighed, but complied. While waiting for the area to clear out, Ladybug noticed Chat Noir. There he was! Where had he been all this time!

“Now we are alone, bring me Jagged Stone.” Ladybug looked at Pixelator.

“Pixelator I know your Akuma is in your glasses. You are trying to capture Jagged, aren’t you?” He said, trying to give Chat a hint.

The cat nodded, indicating he understood.

“Stop wasting time, you stupid kid. Give me Jagged!” Pixelator said. Ladybug looked at Chat again, but this time Pixelator noticed the glance, and turned, just in time to stop him from taking the glasses. “You tricked me.” Pixelator said in raged as he shoved Chat on the ground, grabbing the cat’s legs and flung him towards Ladybug.

Ladybug flinched as Chat landed on the ground nest to him.

“Well, Chat. Thanks for dropping in, Chat.” He said and smiled, extending his hand to Chat. Chat tried grabbing it, but as he had accidentally offered his pixelated hand, Chat’s hand went right through. He tried a few more times, before he realised it was impossible. Then he looked up at Ladybug.

“Not very handy, I see.” He said, which made Ladybug smile at him.

“You little liar! What about our deal?” Pixelator said in anger.

Then he started shooting after Chat and Ladybug again. The two of them dodged the best they could. Still, one of the hit landed on Ladybug’s leg, pixelating it. He stumbled, as his leg went through the ground.

“Ladybug!” Chat called, but the small ammout of distraction was enough for Pixelator to capture him completely. Ladybug gasped. Now, with only one enemy left Pixelator walked over to Ladybug. “It’s over.” He said. “Look into the lense.”

“Pixelator!”

Ladybug’s eyes widened. That voice.

Both Ladybug and Pixelator turned to see Jagged Stone there. “I hear you wanted a photoshoot.” The rock star said.

“Jagged! About time you showed up.”

“Get out of here, mister Stone!” Ladybug called out, as Pixelator walked over to his idol. He needed to do something. Oh, right! He looked at his yoyo. He still had lucky charm. He looked over at Jagged. The rock star was now posing? Was he buying time? Ladybug shook his head, and focused on his own duty.

“Lucky charm!”

Down came a powder compact. “What am I suppose to do with this?” He said and looked at the mirror on the inside of the lid.

“Yeah, I think I’m ready now.” Jagged said. No! wait. He hadn’t yet found out what he’d use this for. He looked around in panic. He had to move fast.

“Wait! Mister Stone!” He called out, when he suddenly spotted something. He turned his head. It was … Chat!

How did he get here? Never mind, he didn’t have time. He made ready to throw the powder compact, as he finally understood what to do. “Batter up.” He called, hoping Chat got the hint.

Chat used his baton as a bat, and shot the compact in between Pixelator and Jagged, just as the photo was about to be taken. The mirror reflected the shot back at Pixelator, who ended up capturing himself.

Pixelator himself disappeared, but the glasses stayed.

Ladybug used the cure to undo all the damage from the battle, including his own limbs that was pixelated. He smiled and touched his now normal part again. Then he walked over and smashed the glasses with his foot. The akuma flew out, and he caught it with his yoyo. “Got ya.” He opened the Yoyo and a purified, white butterfly flew out.

“Bye, bye little butterfly.”

Then he turned to look at Chat Noir. He held out his fist. Chat smiled.

“Pound it.” They both said and chuckled.

“How did you get out? I thought you were digitized.” He asked. Chat smiled. “Were you worried about me, my lady?” He asked. Ladybug looked away. “If you don’t’ want to tell, you could have just said so.” He muttered. Chat chuckled. “Well, I guess I can share. Turns out the digitized realm wasn’t Cataclysm proof.”

Ladybug gaped. “You … used cataclysm to get out?” He asked. Chat chrugged. “Had to try something.” He said. Ladybug was about to protest that it was too reckless, but then his earring made it’s blip sound, and he sighed. “Well, I guess it worked for the better. See you later Chat!” He called and then hurried off to find a safe place to de-transform.

 

Marin came back to the hotel half an hour before the work day was over. Luckily, people hadn’t even realized he had been gone. He just ended up sitting in the lobby the rest of the evening. Nino was behind the counter, until Adrian came back.

Then Mrs. Bustier and the rest of the class gathered up in the lobby, and the day ended. He smiled at Alya as he finally got to see her. “Trash duty is the worst.” She said. “I had to touch it, Marin!” She shivered at the memories. “Never, ever again.”

Then Penny appeared. “A moment please?” She said, as the class was about to leave. “In the light of the event that happened today, I have talked with Mr. Bourgeois and we have agreed to give tickets to the four students that have demonstrated the greatest effort.” Marin’s head perked up at this. “Of course, Mrs. Bustier have been the judge, as she was the one grading you.” Penny said and smiled.

Then she walked over and handed them out.

Alya, Nino, Adrian and Marin got the four tickets. Marin stared at it. Then back at Penny. “Jagged, loved the glasses.” She said with a wink.

 

The concert was so amazing. Marin had never been to a concert before. He enjoyed it to the fullest. Adrian told them it was his first too. Marin was happy for him.

If he could just talk to him, then they could talk about their first concert, and what they liked about it.

Still, he must admit, having his favourite rock star singing a song dedicated to him was the highlight, even if he could not share that with anyone. Maybe with Chat? Marin smiled for himself. He wondered if Chat even liked Jagged.


	2. A late night meeting in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrol after a concert is very rough, but luckily, sometimes you meet someone you’d not expect to brighten the day.

Honestly, He had thought of skipping, but this was important, he knew that. Ladybug had planned these patrols, and honestly, he thought they were good too. Still, he had just spent most of the night at the concert. He landed on the roof and sighed. Maybe just a short patrol today. He looked over the city. The night vision in his mask sure was handy in these situations.

He jumped through the city, but he seemed to be in luck. No crimes so far. He was just about to plan going home when he spotted something in the corner of his eyes.

He turned to the park, as he was sure he had seen someone there.

He blinked. What was Marin doing outside this late? They had classes tomorrow. He jumped, but didn’t reveal himself. Marin was sitting on a bench, sketching. Chat blinked. Nino had mention that the guy liked to design thing, but there was a limit to how late you’d sit out in a park, right?

He got too distracted with how smoothly Marin’s hand went, as he drew that he didn’t notice it when Marin’s eyes landed on him. “C-Chat!” Marin startled and tumbled. Chat watched as the poor boy fell off the bench in shock.

“Um, looks like the cat’s out of the bag?” He tried.  Then he straightened up. “My deepest apawlogies, my little mouse, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He made a bow. “I guess you already know who I am, but I’ll introduce myself. Chat Noir.”

**“** Marin.” Marin said as he reached over to pick up his sketchbook. Then he turned back to Chat. “What are you even doing here?” Chat blinked. “Patrolling?” He asked. Marin face palmed himself. “Right, of course you are. I’m an idiot.” He muttered, but Chat’s good ear caught it regardless.

“I guess the Ladyblog have already caught on when each of us are patrolling.” He said with a smirk. He knew it had, since he was looking at it daily. Mostly to see if their identities was in jeopardy.  Marin blinked. “Well … I’m friends with the girl making it, so I get most of my information from her, actually.” He said and chuckled.

Right, Alya. Chat was sure she’d love to share everything with Marin as soon as she got anything juicy.

“I thought she was a student.” Marin gave him a weird look. “She is, we got to the same school.” He said. Chat smirked. “And what is a student doing out this late on a school night?” He asked.

Marin looked at the watch on his wrist. “Shit! I didn’t realize it was this late.” He said in panic. He sighed. “I was sketching, if you hadn’t noticed.” He said in a slightly sarcastic tone. “I mean, I guess that was the thing you were staring at.” He said with a smirk.

Chat blink. Did Marin just … tease him? He had never seen this Marin before. He was always to timid and shy around Adrian. They barely spoke to one another; except for the one time that he’s thought Adrian was one of Chloe’s. Still, Chat was pretty sure Marin was one of Adrian’s friends. They had lunch together the other day.

He smiled back. “Well, I’d like it more if I got a proper view. I think I was in a bit fishy angle.” He said. Marin raised an eyebrow. “So, you do fish puns too, huh?” He said and crossed his arms. “Just because of that, I will not be showing you my sketches.” He said and smiled.

“What? No, that’s unfair. I didn’t know. Pawmise.” He said, seemingly unable to not pun.

“My dad uses too many puns already. I’m not standing in the middle of the night listening to you pun too.” He said and turned. “Bye, Chat. Have a good patrol.” With that, Marin started running home. Chat reached out a hand to stop him, but he stopped himself. Marin had school tomorrow. It wasn’t fair that he’d ask him to stay out more, just because he really liked the banter between them.

He looked down at his feet. Why couldn’t he have this easy-going attitude of Marin, when he was Adrian?

Then again, Adrian didn’t act much like Chat normally either. Could it be that Marin finds Adrian intimidating? Chat thought it over. That might be the case. He’d have to try and make the shy boy realise that there was nothing scary about Adrian.

He nodded his head, as he took out his baton to and used it to get back onto the roof.

He had a new plan. He was going to make Marin his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than the other aftermath, since I only had one episode with this one. I know that I said Guitar Villain would be next, but I got a new plan. I'm squishing in Animan, but after then Guitar villain will make an appearance. I'll add in a few hints to the new "top" seller XY in the animan episode. Like Chloe mentioning him for Adrian. Just to not make him sound like he came out of nowhere :) 
> 
> Don't worry, I have something special planned for you in the upcoming episode ;)


End file.
